Side by Side
by itoshii-kikyou
Summary: COMPLETED! Inuyasha and Kikou meet later on the night she kissed him (Ep. 23). What happens between them starts a new journey! Rated R for sexual situations and strong language later. Please R&R!
1. Parted Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: This story starts off on the dramatic/fluff side, and leads to a lemony sequence in later chapters, but it won't end there.

Knowing that Kagome was angry with him, and not being able to stop thinking about Kikyou, Inuyasha snuck out into the night. It was a cool evening and he slowly made his way to the river, where he had found her hair ribbon that time.

_There was no lie in my kiss… _Inuyasha over and over again remembered her words. And he felt the same… The hanyou reached his fingers up to his lips, recalling the pleasant sensation. _There was no lie in mine either, Kikyou. _It had been, it seemed, so long… Fifty years in fact, since Inuyasha had felt that kind of touch. His first physical contact had been with Kikyou.

Inuyasha didn't have any real purpose; he was just walking to the river to clear his thoughts. "Kagome sure got to see a different side of me tonight," he thought with a wry smile. Only a few times before had Inuyasha said such things. _Can we just stop time like this… I could never find you disgusting or horrible… Kikyou, I think about you every single day!_

Had he really said those things? _Yes._ And felt them in his heart as well. The pain tore at him that she was now just a clay body brought back from the dead. They could never really be together anymore, never raise a family.

He was torn between loving Kikyou and wanting Kagome. Although he had just kissed Kikyou moments before, could there be other physical contact? And would he desire it?

"Her lips were colder than before, but her heart was on fire," he said determinedly. "I'll have to see," he mused, "How human-like she still is."

And then he hated himself for saying that!

_It shouldn't matter. That was Kikyou's spirit I saw tonight. I should want to move mountains to be with her. _"Perhaps I still can," Inuyasha said to himself. "I can still travel as a companion with Kagome and the others, but be with Kikyou as well."

He didn't even seem to care that she was trying to kill him. After all they'd been through, he could understand her pain and frustration. But the hanyou was glad he hadn't died, glad that Kagome's voice had shocked him into waking.

"But that just shows how much I love Kikyou," he said, not realizing that he was walking faster and faster towards the river. "If it hadn't been for Kagome's voice waking me up, I was willingly going to die with her. I had even told her that as long as I could be with her, I would gladly stop time… Forever." The hanyou blushed. _I can't believe I said all those things._

He heard the slow current of the river before he saw it, and slowed down before finally reaching the bank. He leaned down at the water's edge. "Here's where I found her hair ribbon," he looked down only to see his reflection in the ripples of moonlit water.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, as if trying to catch her scent. It came to him softly, slowly, carried in by the water. _It must be lingering here from before, _he reasoned. Then, as it came to him in stronger and stronger waves, his eyes widened. _She must be near! _Her lovely scent came closer and closer to him. Without even thinking, he hopped behind some trees and watched the river, waiting… _For what? Kikyou… _

Kikyou could hear her sister Kaede's voice in her head. She knew what the elderly woman was thinking. _That I shouldn't be here. I should return to the land of the dead. _But it was so hard, when Kikyou felt so alive.

The miko was on a raft going down the river, her Soul Collectors on all sides of her. She was lost in thought about her recent encounter with Inuyasha. How vulnerable she had become when faced with him. Her heart pounded when she recalled the feel of his lips on hers. He had been slightly aroused, she knew. Kikyou remembered the feeling from all those years ago when he had embraced her on the dock.

"How much has changed," the miko said softly. "My whole destiny, and Inyasha's as well." She hated her reincarnation. Kikyou knew that it was wrong to despise Kagome, that it wouldn't solve anything, but she couldn't stop the bitter resentment from overflowing inside of her. Kikyou's fists clenched as she thought of the irritating voice that had stopped Inuyasha from following her to the underworld.

She didn't know how to feel. And it was so hard. Kikyou was used to always being in control, always being the one to lead and to hide her feelings behind the façade of an emotionless miko. It was Inuyasha that had melted the ice around her heart. It was his fault that these strange mixed feelings were twisting and turning inside her. Also her own sense of purpose pervaded the situation.

Kikyou knew she was not meant to be on this earth, but that she was also powerful and could help many people if she continued to walk amongst the living. "That will satisfy me for now. Seeing Inuyasha is just something I need to stop wishing for." Tears fell down her pale face as she sailed farther up the river.


	2. Not Just a Clay Body

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: A little lemon is getting started here (i.e. light sexual situations). Don't read if you don't like Kikyou and Inuyasha being in love!

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha saw her slowly coast towards the shore. She looked at him strangely as she dismounted the wooden craft.

"Inuyasha? Have you come to reject me again?" Kikyou wiped her eyes to stop the tears that were already flowing.

Inuyasha didn't realize what was happening before he had already grabbed Kikyou and pulled her towards him. He nuzzled his nose into her fragrant ebony locks. "Kikyou," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kikyou stared ahead, trying not to enjoy his embrace too much.

"Kikyou, I need to stay alive to kill Naraku. That's why I couldn't go with you." Inuyasha couldn't release his hold on her. Kikyou finally pushed him away. Her sad eyes pulled at the hanyou's heart.

"Will killing him bring me back?" She said accusingly.

"No," Inuyasha admitted sadly.

"Inuyasha," the miko's lips trembled, wanting to turn the sacred conversation into another topic. "I am sorry if you thought me to be too forward earlier." She was embarrassed.

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Kikyou, if there is one person that I would let kiss me and embrace me, it would be you."

"Not Kagome?" She replied coolly.

Inuyasha took a step back and looked down. "You tell me, Kikyou. Am I supposed to be with her? She is your reincarnation, after all."

"I… I believe so." Kikyou wanted to take that back, even though she knew it was true.

"What if I said I didn't want her?"

Kikyou looked surprised. "But you didn't want to follow me back to the underworld."

Inuyasha smiled sheepishly. "Just because I don't want to die doesn't mean I don't want to be with you Kikyou. And want you."

There was a look in his eyes that Kikyou had never seen before. "What do you mean?" She questioned. "Do you pity me?"

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. His emotions were running high, and the sight of Kikyou's trim body and beautiful features had his heart racing, as well as the unfinished business from earlier. _Damn it, _he thought. _I wanted to comfort her, and now I'm aroused. _He buried his head into her neck again and kissed it softly. Her skin was cool to his touch and she moaned becomingly. The hanyou was ashamed when the evidence of his arousal pushed against Kikyou's hakama.

"Inu… Yasha?" Kikyou breathed. "We can't… I don't know what you're doing, but…" She couldn't complete her sentences. Although in a clay body, it responded very well with the same pangs and urges she experienced in her life with the hanyou before her. Although there was no real flesh inside her, she felt her stomach aching with what she could only guess was lust, and her hips wanted to push back against Inuyasha. Tears sprang to her eyes and she turned away from him. "If only I was human again…"

The hanyou shook his head. "Kikyou, don't be afraid." Inuyasha didn't know what had come over him, but he wanted her so badly, he couldn't stand it. Although he knew what he wanted to do, he had no idea how to go about it. He just did what his body and heart urged him to do. _I have to give this to Kikyou. Please, _he prayed, _let it be possible. _He didn't even know if her new body would allow any kind of response, but when he felt her push against him slightly, his whole body shook.

"Inuyasha, my body is cold. I don't know-" The hanyou interrupted her with a passionate kiss, one that encompassed his whole being. His lips crashed against hers with all of his anger and frustration at the way things had turned out. He pushed his tongue into her yielding mouth, basking in the remembered passion that they had once shared.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou moaned softly, returning the kiss gently. She felt herself blushing as they shared the passionate moment. Inuyasha looked down at her in wonder.

_So Kikyou can blush, after all, _he thought to himself. _Maybe she isn't just a cold clay body. Maybe her passion and her spirit can warm her. _His locks of silver hair brushed over her soft face as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

What the hanyou was saying in lowered tones so shocked Kikyou that she felt her belly lurch with pleasure and her eyes widened. And as he ran his hands over her body, she felt the heat from his palms emanate through her.

"How come you didn't tell me that you could keep yourself warm if you desired?" Inuyasha laughed at her.

"I…" Kikyou trailed off. "A clay body will respond to whatever temperature it is, just as it does in a kiln." The miko felt tears of frustration gather in her eyes. She may have been a clay body, but she was also Kikyou, the strong, sublime miko of fifty years ago. She was powerful and beautiful, and now she was going to prove herself to Inuyasha. So she could give Inuyasha what he wanted. And what she wanted as well.

She began to move against him, and he started to become very excited, but Kikyou's finger at his lips silenced him.

"Only for a while," she whispered. "Only for you." The miko smiled. "I don't really know how this all happened. But I am grateful."

The glowing orbs left by her Soul Collectors nearby lit up the area like stars. It was a beautiful sight, and Inuyasha felt drunk with happiness. He kissed Kikyou all over her face, feeling childish and insecure, until she cupped his face in her now-warm hands and kissed his lips softly. She returned for another kiss, and then tugged his lower lip with her teeth, urging him on.

Author's Note: What will happen next? Will the two consecrate their love, or fear discovery and chaos? Please read and review.


	3. The Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Okay, this is getting hot and heavy with the sexual situations. If this gets offensive, don't read it! I've made it as tasteful and R-rated as possible, to stay within the guidelines of this site, and it's not just a lemon! This is going to continue afterwards.

"Oh," he moaned, and pressed her towards the ground. His body was searching for something, something that he knew only rested inside of Kikyou. "My lovely Kikyou," he rubbed the large length of his hardness against her, and she gasped in awe of it.

Kikyou said the only thing that she could think of now. "I'm scared, Inuyasha," she looked up at him with huge, vulnerable eyes, "But whatever it is that's happening, I want it to happen. I-" She was going to say she loved him but that would only make him hurt, knowing that he would return to Kagome later.

"Kikyou," he simply said, and parted her blouse to reveal her firmly bound breasts. "If I'm allowed," he whispered. Every ounce of politeness and respect he had must be acknowledged for this most important moment.

"Yes, Inuyasha, please." Kikyou closed her eyes against the stars and lights from souls, basking in the intense feelings she was experiencing. Each time she moved upwards to allow him to unravel her bindings, it felt like an earthquake to her. As his breath moved close to her pert nipples, she shivered. He slowly undid the tie to her hakama pants. "Inuyasha," Kikyou whimpered with trepidation.

"It's okay if we love each other," Inuyasha reassured her as he slowly removed her pants, trying his hardest not to rush this special event. He looked into her face with his huge golden eyes.

Kikyou tried to slow her breathing down and nodded. _I love you too, Inuyasha._

Kagome wandered from the campfire, wrapping her arms around herself. Hearing the strange forest noises, she shivered in her schoolgirl uniform. _Maybe I should wear regular slacks every now and then, _she thought.

"Kagome-sama! Where are you going?" Miroku called out to her.

"Umm… Just for a walk," the girl lied.

"You idiot," Shippo giggled. "She's going after Inuyasha, of course."

"No I'm not," Kagome narrowed her eyes. Was she really that easy to read?

The priest leaned over and whispered to Shippo, "Whatever happened that made her sit Inuyasha several times in the woods may still be the cause."

"It was that Kikyou," Shippo whined. "I don't like her. She makes Kagome sad."

"Ah, the beautiful priestess that still walks the earth among the living." Miroku sighed. "Don't hate her, young fox demon. Pity her." His wandering eyes strayed to Kagome's retreating backside. "The things fools do when they're in love."

Ignoring him, Shippo griped, "I can't believe Inuyasha actually _stayed_ in the woods instead of continuing to chase Kagome."

"Would you chase Kagome if she was mad at you?"

"Good point," the kitsune conceded.

Kagome's thoughts led her in several directions. She knew she was jealous of Inuyasha, and just hoped that it wasn't painfully obvious. _But it is painful, _she admitted to herself.

Before that night, Kagome had never really thought of Kikyou as competition. Kikyou was something of the past, a tragic memory. Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend, kind of. But definitely not anything real. Kagome couldn't decide what hurt her the most- Kikyou returning to life, or Kikyou kissing Inuyasha only hours before.

Kagome's blood boiled and she could feel her face turn red. "That bitch," she muttered involuntarily. _Did I just say that? What's wrong with me?_

"Inuyasha looked kind of surprised, but then he didn't stop her from kissing him. He actually _held _her." The girl was furious. And Kikyou wanted Inuyasha to go to the underworld with her! What was that crazy priestess thinking!

_Maybe I'm the crazy one, _Kagome thought. _For being here. For wanting to be with Inuyasha. _She guiltily realized that sitting him wasn't the best idea if she wanted to gain his… His what? Her mind purposely skipped love and she settled on trust. "I want him to trust me," she decided, again trying to steer her mind from the obvious reason she wanted to be around the half-demon all the time. "I should find him and apologize."

Author's Note: Hmmm…. What will happen next? The main event next chapter, beware! And no, this is not a lemon. The fluff is part of the plot, but not the whole thing!


	4. The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: This chapter has very descriptive sexual situations. Nothing really graphic or nasty and no naughty words, just a little intense. I just have to add that in here, so nobody gets offended, which hopefully no one would, but you know the drill…

"You are the most beautiful creature on this earth, human or demon," Inuyasha said honestly, gazing at her maiden form. Slowly he took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled it, all the while looking deeply into her eyes.

The love he felt for her was manifesting. Not accustomed to waiting for release, Inuyasha's arousal threatened to tear through his pants. The hanyou pressed himself fully against Kikyou, causing her to whimper in a most becoming way. He looked at her as if he'd never seen anything quite like her.

"This is new for me as well, Kikyou," he buried his face into her hair once more, laying still and calming himself for a moment lest he explode too soon.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Kikyou breathed, running her fingers through his silver hair. "Let me turn my attentions to you, for a moment."

With that, she pulled his Fire Rat Cloak over his head, the hanyou lifting his arms to assist her. She didn't want to take too long, knowing that his nature begged for quick release. But she wanted it to take forever, knowing that it would end all too soon. She undid the ties on his white undershirt, hands trembling and she moved it off his shoulders.

Delighting in her approach, Inuyasha shrugged it the rest of the way off and quickly rolled her over so that she lay on top of him. He then threw his cloak over her bare body, so as to protect her from the cool night air. Her hair fell down upon his body in waves, causing pleasant sensations on his skin.

"Inuyasha," the miko murmured, content in her situation. She ran her hands over his hard chest again and again. "So strong…" As he moaned lustily, Kikyou reached down for another deep kiss.

Kagome walked through the forest, faster and faster. Her heart was beating at a rapid rate. _He's with her. I know he is._

"Kikyou, I've waited so long for this," Inuyasha gasped between kisses. He reached up and ran his clawed fingers slightly down her back. The tingly feelings made the miko feel as if she would die from pleasure.

"So have I," she said huskily, causing the hanyou's member to swell urgently. Feeling it between her surprisingly damp thighs, Kikyou reached for the tie on his hakama. "Do I have permission?"

"Of course, Kikyou," he moaned. "Anything."

She quickly removed his pants with her eyes closed, only to be shocked when his hardness, now freed, sprang to its full length. "Inuyasha," she gasped.

Now he turned her back over; lying on the cloak, her hair splayed out like a tapestry. He hungrily nibbled her ear, his passion urging him on until he was pressing down on her and moving his hips against her lithe form.

"Will this hurt?" Kikyou asked, eyes wide.

"Only for a second, I think," the hanyou lowered himself between her legs. _Come on, I can't take it, _his mind raced. "I can't wait any longer Kikyou," he said. He slowly entered her. His eyes widened at the sensation.

Kikyou winced as he pushed it in farther. Feeling her tighten up, Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and cupped her cheek, the sight of her pale breasts driving him crazy. It took all his self-control not to thrust inside of her as hard as he could. "Kikyou, look at me," he demanded in his usual arrogant way.

_I have to get there, before, before… _Kagome could not finish her thought. She realized that she was now running, stealing glimpses of Kikyou's Soul Collectors in the distance.

"Inuyasha, you wouldn't," she murmured. "You couldn't." _Couldn't what? _Kagome's legs couldn't get her there fast enough.

The miko met his eyes, tears gathering in hers.

"No matter what happens," he almost panted, "I love you. I will always love you. Nothing will change that. Wherever you are, and wherever I am, we will always have this moment." Knowing in his heart that he meant it made Inuyasha more ready than ever to share himself with Kikyou and claim her as his beloved.

"Inuyasha, I feel the same."

He finally broke her innocence in one fell swoop.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried out hotly, before embracing him.

Inuyasha pulled Kikyou towards him so that they were both in a sitting position, both enjoying the immensely pleasurable waves. Seeing his ears flicker, Kikyou grabbed one with her teeth, teasing him.

Blushing, Inuyasha chuckled at his lusty partner. Kikyou ran her tongue around the outer corners of his ear, causing the hanyou to shake with passion. He looked deeply at Kikyou. "Are you happy, Kikyou? Am I… Good to you?" He asked hesitantly.

Kikyou laughed, a most beautiful sound that perked his ears up. "Yes, Inuyasha. At this time, I am truly happy." His clawed hands held her to him, one of them still holding his cloak around her to keep her from being cold.

_Kikyou walking at night. Kikyou staring at him with an arrow. Kikyou in the sakura. Kikyou in the crisp autumn leaves. Kikyou being revived. _The joy in Inuyasha's heart was soaring. Kikyou was also having very intense thoughts.

_Inuyasha hiding in a tree. Inuyasha looking at her over a waterfall. Inuyasha dropping the Shikon No Tama from his hand. Inuyasha saying her name to reawaken her soul. _Kikyou couldn't stand it any longer.

Pressing herself hard against Inuyasha, she let the waves of passion culminate and finally explode inside of her, wanting so much just to never leave him again. What was meant to be. What should have happened before their lives were ripped away from them. She cried out his name.

Hearing Kikyou's cries of release drove Inuyasha to his own.

Then, he lay the expansive cloak down and gently lay her down. He'd never treated something so gently.

"It's okay," Kikyou said. She curled up next to him, and Inuyasha was getting sleepy as well. "Inuyasha," the miko continued, "Did you really mean all those things you said while we… While we were making love?" She blushed as she said this.

Inuyasha thought a moment. So many conflicting emotions were going through his mind, but one thing stood out clearly.

"Yes, Kikyou, I did. Did you?" He looked at the woman next to him, still in disbelief that they had just had each other in such an intimate way.

"Of course." Kikyou wanted to ask… _What's going to happen now? Would nothing happen, would nothing change… Would that be better or worse than before?_

Inuyasha kissed her suddenly, in a relaxed, comfortable way. She returned the embrace.

He looked shocked for a moment, and then he ran his fingers through her hair. "Get some sleep," he advised. "I'll be here when you wake up."

And that's exactly how Kagome found them.


	5. Kagome Saw

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. It's nice to be appreciated, and I'll do my best not to disappoint you. Also, when this story ends, it's going to be the first in a series of stories about Kikyou and Inuyasha's developing relationship and things that happen throughout the animated series. So there'll be plenty more Side by Side even when this part is over. Keep reviewing and let me know your comments, questions and concerns!

_No. _Kagome's voice echoed like a stone at the bottom of a well inside her mind. _No. No. Inuyasha, how could you? _Although Kagome was a very innocent girl for her age, it didn't take a genius to figure out what Kikyou and Inuyasha had just done.

The hanyou was laying down on his Fire Rat Cloak completely nude, his backside visible to Kagome. Curled up in his arms was- a choking anger filled the girls lungs- Kikyou. She was wrapped up in part of the cloak, snuggling with Inuyasha. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping. Inuyasha, however, was tracing a clawed finger over her almost-uncovered breasts.

Kagome was blushing so furiously that she could feel her ears burning. Her heart filled with rage for Inuyasha and hatred for Kikyou. The schoolgirl wanted to just stalk off and jump down the well, but she couldn't stop standing there and fuming.

Inuyasha suddenly rolled over onto his back. Seeing his naked member for the first time made Kagome gasp. _Thank goodness he doesn't know I'm here watching him, _she thought, and hid further behind the bush she was crouching under. Her heart was beating incredibly fast.

The hanyou crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the stars. "Kikyou," he said aloud, almost lazily. It wasn't as though he was trying to wake her, but more like he was thinking out loud. Kagome stared at his nude figure, riveted.

"What would have happened if I would have become human for you?" He almost whispered. Kagome gasped silently.

"Would we be watching our children have children now? Would we become old like Kaede is now?" He chuckled softly. "Of course we would have. And I would have loved every damn minute of it," he finished bitterly. The night was so still that Kagome could hear every word he was saying. Every word felt as though it was sticking pins into her heart.

_Why do I feel this way? _Kagome thought. _I mean, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. Well, _her other side argued, _he's the closest thing to a boyfriend I have. And I just saw him _naked _with _Kikyou!

Her fury returning, Kagome angrily wiped the tears that were running down her face. She stopped her movements, however, when Kikyou stirred. "Inuyasha," the miko said quietly.

He hurriedly turned to her. "Do you want to go again?" He asked excitedly, causing Kagome to wince.

"We can't stay here like this, Inuyasha." Kikyou stood, letting his cloak fall like a puddle to the ground. She began to pull on her discarded clothing.

"Why not?" The hanyou asked angrily, also rising. "It's not near morning yet, and Kagome was angry with me, and so is everyone else, so why not stay here a little bit longer?"

This seemed to anger Kikyou. "So, as I suspected before, what that girl thinks means more to you than what I think?"

_Ha! Go Kagome! _The girl thought.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyou… It was a wonderful night. The best night of my life. I know that we both have our separate journeys to fulfill, and I don't want you to just walk away and think that I hate you. I already told you that was ridiculous."

Kikyou looked in the direction Kagome was standing. _I hope she didn't see me, _the girl thought, ducking down.

"Inuyasha," the miko continued smoothly. "I must go. But I will see you again soon."

The half-demon grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He had just made love to her, but he could not make himself do anything but become lost in those sad orbs. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to lay her cold body down and warm her, but he did not. He finally looked down. "I'll see you again soon, I hope," he sighed. "Kikyou…" He murmured as she disappeared into the trees. Tying his drawstring together, Inuyasha looked around.

Kagome was standing before him.

"Inuyasha," she just said blankly. She looked a mess and had been crying.

"Ka-Kagome?" The hanyou was shocked.

Silence.

"Are you okay?" _What did she see, damn it, what did she see?_

"How could you?" Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"How could I what?" He asked stupidly. She had to have seen, or at least seen them naked. From there she surely could have figured out what had transpired.

"I saw you laying next to her naked, you idiot!" She screamed. He jumped back, shaking.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he softened. "I never meant to hurt you."

She turned on her heel, as though to run. Inuyasha grabbed her arm as he had grabbed Kikyou's. "I don't want this to change anything between us, Kagome," he said, pulling her close to him.

"What is there between us?" She whispered, outraged. "It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything.

Ignoring her remarks, Inuyasha was consumed by her red face and swollen eyes. Her lively scent, and the rage and sorrow emanating from her pores. He felt guilty. Not that he regretted what he had just done with Kikyou, but because he had never wanted to hurt the schoolgirl. He looked down at her softly, the same way he had looked at Kagome before when he had been remembering Kikyou, and Kagome had freaked out. Earlier, she would have given anything to trade places with Kikyou, although she'd never admit it. But now, she just wanted to be as far away from the hanyou as possible.

"Let go of me!" Kagome raised her voice. "I hate you!"

Hauling off, she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "What the hell do you think you're doing! I'm going home now, and when I come back here, you'd better be groveling!" With that, Kagome ran off, one could only guess, to the well.

Inuyasha stood in the rising sun, holding his cheek where Kagome slapped him. _Why'd she get so mad? _He wondered.

Kikyou continued down the river in her craft. "I will see you again soon, Inuyasha. My Inuyasha."

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I'm going to start work on my next Side by Side very soon, so please keep a lookout for it!


End file.
